


Homesick

by legendaryjuls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryjuls/pseuds/legendaryjuls
Summary: it's a gloomy day and yuta comforts you.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> i really recommend listening to Sweet Dream My Dear by Yiruma while reading. 
> 
> please keep in mind that english isn't my first language and i apologize for all the mistakes, that can be found in there. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

**_ Homesick _ **

 

**homesick** adjective

home·sick | \ ˈhōm-ˌsik

 

**Definition of** **_homesick_ **

: longing for home and family while absent from them

 

 

The sunset has always been your favourite time of the day, especially after a day of heavy rain. You loved the view of the little water droplets on the leaves and flower petals in your garden, glistering in the sun. Yet today you couldn’t even find joy in that. It was as if all of the happiness was gone and all that was left behind is a numb feeling. You wanted to cry, you wanted to let it all out, but you simply couldn’t. Instead you just pulled your knees tighter and watch the sun set steadily. It’s been a while since you felt that way. Since you felt the hole in your chest, missing something you can’t point out. A feeling that tightens your chest and makes you long for the feeling of love.

 

It’s not that you’re not loved, you have enough people around you, who care for you. Reassure you, help you, love you. You had it all and yet you felt some kind of loneliness mixed with something else. All you wanted was to find some kind of relief, you wanted to find a way of letting it all out. The thoughts that's been clouding your mind the past days, all the things that bottled up over time. You wanted it all gone. You could call your friend, you could talk to your boyfriend, but how can you really talk to someone, when you’re not sure what exactly it is. It’s one of those things that no words could ever describe. You wished for someone to silently understand.

 

The room was quiet, the only thing you could hear, was the steady rhythm of the old clock on your living room wall. It was a gift from your mum, when you first moved in. You loved the clock, since it will keep going, there is no exhaustion, the only thing that could stop it was the lack of care. Somehow it reminded you of a person, if you stop caring for someone, that person probably stops to carry on, because there is nothing left that keeps them going. Like a clock, that person might run out of battery. A resolution out of that is the way you always promised yourself that you would never stop caring for the people close to you. Sometimes forgetting that you also have a battery that might run out at some point.

You closed your eyes, escaping the last rays of sunshine that blind you for a moment. Taking a deep breath, still the feeling lingered. It seemed like there was no way of stopping to feel that way. It hung over you like a dark cloud, the gloomy feeling that tired your body. Yet you didn’t want to sleep. You let go of your knees, turning around to face the piano that stood near the window. You lifted up the wooden lit, before your fingers slowly glided over the keys. It always came naturally - playing the piano. It was something that soothed your soul and maybe, just maybe it’ll help you to let out those feelings that bothered you for days now.

When your fingers wandered over the keys, pressing them to create a mellow and gloomy melody. It almost looked like you were caressing the keys, giving them the feeling you so desperately longed for. You couldn’t stand the quiet and the loneliness anymore. The longer you played the more you lost yourself in the music, lost yourself in the notes and the sound.

 

You didn’t notice your boyfriend Yuta coming home, you didn’t hear the door close or the way he settled down his bag from training. They called it a day early, since most of the members where exhausted from the nights before. The endless training to perfect their dancing, to sync their moves, to reach perfection. Sometimes Yuta felt as if he couldn’t do it anymore. Feeling like he can’t move due to his exhausted body. Sometimes he feels like breaking down, because everything gets to much. Most of the time though he misses his family all the way in Japan. He wished he could visit home more often, despite the fact that he found a second home in Korea. It is all thanks to his members that he feels at home when he is with them, they looked out for him making sure he does not feel like he’s being left out. Even making efforts to talk to him in Japanese, despite that some of them where quite bad at it, they cared. When he found you, the feeling of home got a deeper meaning. The way your hugs are always warm and calming after a long day. The reassurance when he held you, feeling like he found a save haven. To see you like this, sitting on the piano creating a melody that reminded him of all the memories he had with you and the feeling of being loved. The melody also sparked memories from Japan, from his family, his home that will always be there. Something he is extremely thankful for, since it was his biggest fear, that if he left he couldn’t return. He feared that the feeling of coming home would change, but it never did. Instead whenever he was around the people he loved, he gets the feeling that he’ll never be alone. He might feel like it at times, but all that he needs to remind himself that there is someone who cares.

He knew that you sometimes had issues to express what you were truly feeling, not wanting to be a burden, looking out for others, while forgetting yourself in the process. Yuta knew it was one of these days, where you couldn’t describe your feelings, since you’re playing. In the beginning of your relationship he didn’t quite understood, but the more he got to know you, the more he got a sense of what you were feeling. He slowly pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards the piano. The chair wasn’t big or anything and surely not made for two people but Yuta made himself comfortable anyway. Resting his head on your shoulder, leaning into you, sitting on the edge while you slowly ended the piece. Resting your hands in your lap.

“Can you play a bit more?”, Yuta asked quietly, already missing the soft sound that came from the piano. Your hands automatically found their way back to the keys. Pressing them to play yet another piece.

“I missed you.”, you admitted, a tear slipping from your eye. You knew it really wasn’t something to cry about, but you couldn’t stop yourself. Since the lonely feeling disappeared, it felt like a giant weight got lifted off of your chest and more tears left your eyes.

 

Yuta could feel that you’ve had a rough day, maybe not physically exhausting like his, but mentally exhausting. The moment he heard and felt you shakily inhaling he looked up, feeling his heart ache upon the tears that stained your cheeks. You stopped when you felt the weight of Yuta’s head gone, looking down on your lap. The tears still streaming down your face, all the thoughts that occupied your brain for the last two days, all the feelings that you couldn’t put anywhere came out. Yuta pulled you into his side, pressing your head towards his chest. He wanted to provide you with the safety he felt whenever you where holding him. The heat that radiated off his body made you relax and eventually Yuta pulled you on his lap, holding you like a baby, while whispering sweet nothings in your ear and kissing your temples. His hands drew various patterns on your legs and as time goes by, you finally felt that sickening feeling gone. The feeling of homesickness. As dumb as it may sound, what you found in Yuta was not only a sweet and gorgeous boy, with a smile that could light up a city. No, you found a feeling that only a place of safety can provide. The feeling of coming home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
